


just to keep you warm, just to bring you home podfic

by perfectsymmetry18



Series: TOG podfics [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, and using what she learns, but only temporary, essentially moments of hurt/angst followed by moments of comfort and love, every chapter ends softly, nile learning how they comfort each other, tags from original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectsymmetry18/pseuds/perfectsymmetry18
Summary: In hindsight, Nile is almost surprised by how little Andy, Nicky, and Joe hide from her.Or, Nile learns, one person at a time, all the little ways that Andy, Nicky, and Joe comfort and care for each other when things fall apart. And as it turns out, the things she learns make becoming part of this family easier than she ever would have imagined.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe, Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: TOG podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172219
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	just to keep you warm, just to bring you home podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just to keep you warm, just to bring you home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486005) by [JuliaRose12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRose12/pseuds/JuliaRose12). 



> I loved this fic so much, and really loved recording it! All of the sweet and lovely team as family feels anyone could ever need. Thank you to JuliaRose12 for letting me record it, and let me know what you think!

[perfectsymmetry18](https://soundcloud.com/user-254561021-184848551) · [Just to keep you warm, just to bring you home](https://soundcloud.com/user-254561021-184848551/just-to-keep-you-warm-just-to-bring-you-home)


End file.
